


Deal?

by Merfilly



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ripley's thoughts at Newt's recovery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/gifts).



She knew they were intelligent. She had seen that at the colony. She had seen it in the one that hunted her crew on the _Nostromo_. As she looked at the queen, she tried to use that. They reached a silent agreement, the child in return for the nest. Granted, the whole place was going to go sky-high any minute, but for the moment, they had an agreement.

Then the pod peeled back, and Ellen's appraisal of them went further downhill. Humanity might be the ones fucking each other over for a profit, but opportunity was still the name of the game with the bugs. With Newt in arms, Ellen kicked over the nest, so to speak, and did all the damage she could evacuating the premises.


End file.
